Un poco de diversión
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Isabelle era el tipo de chica que por su forma de ser, y su sensualidad en cada cosa que hacía, en cada palabra que pronunciaba, iba a llamar tu atención, y muy posible, ibas a querer tener algo con ella. Te gustaran o no las mujeres. What ir de Lapislazuli. LázulixIsabelle


_**Un poco de diversión.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aviso: Este fic contiene temáticas Yuri, si no le gusta el tema, entonces lo mejor es alejarse.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nota antes de comenzar: Este One Shot es un What if de mi fic Lapislazuli. Isabelle Cort, personaje original de la maravillosa ficker Schala S, aparece en ese fic. En ese fic #18 y #17 aun son humanos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La verdad, Lázuli no entendía cómo llegó hasta aquella situación. Cómo pudo llegar a cometer tal deslealtad a la única persona que le importaba en el mundo.

A su lado, envuelta en sábanas de la cintura para abajo, dejando a la vista el descontrol de la noche anterior y lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser Lázuli cuando estaba sumergida en el placer, dejando rastros en la espalda de la pelirroja que dormía plácidamente.

Lázuli enrojeció al volver a mirarse, dándose cuenta que estaba desnuda, totalmente agotada, en la misma cama con Isabelle. La novia de su hermano.

Sin duda, ellas dos tuvieron una noche demasiado agitada.

 _ **.**_

Recordaba cómo había comenzado todo: Isabelle le estuvo insistiendo de salir varias veces cuando Lapis tenía turno de noche. Lázuli sabía lo libertina que era la pelirroja, y con su corta edad, prefería no meterse en tantos problemas.

—No te preocupes, bomboncito —le dijo Isabelle después de sacarla del pequeño departamento que la rubia compartía con su hermano—. Tan sólo es un poco de diversión.

Una diversión que, definitivamente, se saldría por completo de control.

Fueron a una discoteca, y Lázuli notó que era muy diferente a la que normalmente sus amigas la llevaban.

Pero no le importó, decidió que esa noche olvidaría todo lo que pasaba y se divertiría, ese era el propósito.

Bebieron un poco, debido a que se suponía que volverían en auto al departamento, y ninguna querría morir en un accidente.

Lázuli notó que sin su hermano, Isabelle era igual de coqueta, solamente que esa coquetería ahora se la demostraba a ella.

—¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos? —murmuró la pelirroja apartando un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro de Lázuli provocando que la rubia se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

—Sí —dijo soltando una risa nerviosa, la penetrante mirada azul de Isabelle la hacía temblar ¿Como había tanta intensidad en su mirada?—. De hecho, estoy usando el delineador que me regalaste.

—Sí ¡Y se te ve tan encantador! —pasó sus dedos por los pómulos de la rubia y luego por debajo de los ojos, como si limpiara el maquillaje corrido—. Entonces, Laz ¿Aún no has probado del fruto prohibido? —aquella pregunta provocó que Lázuli se pusiera nerviosa y comenzara a tartamudear, provocando una risa de diversión de Isabelle—. Eres tan tierna, así como Lapis. Tan inexperta, tan inocente… —a medida que iba diciendo cada cosa, acariciaba la suave piel de Lazuli, provocando un ligero temblor en la rubia. Al final, se le acercó a la oreja— Si deseas, puedo enseñarte —le susurró—. Puedo incluir algo de malicia en esos ojos angelicales.

Lázuli sabía muy bien a lo que Isabelle se refería con enseñarle, y la pelirroja la tenía tan dominada, que a pesar de saber muy bien a dónde se dirigían sus gustos, una pequeña parte de ella quería aceptar.

Isabelle era el tipo de chica que por su forma de ser, y su sensualidad en cada cosa que hacía, en cada palabra que pronunciaba, iba a llamar tu atención, y muy posible, ibas a querer tener algo con ella. Te gustaran o no las mujeres.

La parte racional de Lázuli, la que le decía que aquello no estaba bien, se dio cuenta que iba perdiendo la contienda, y decidió hacerse presente.

Lázuli se alejó de Isabelle como si ésta estuviera quemándose.

—¡Estás loca! Quiero volver a casa —le dijo, notablemente molesta por aquella propuesta. Lázuli pensó que Isabelle se ofendería, se molestaría y la dejaría tirada… pero no. La pelirroja tan solo le lanzó una sonrisa que la puso más nerviosa y se levantó.

—Entonces andando —la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo salir. Lázuli se extrañó completamente, no se imaginaba que Isabelle tomaría el rechazo de forma normal…

Subieron al auto de la pelirroja y ésta condujo hasta el edificio.

Al llegar, ambas en silencio subieron hasta el departamento. Lázuli miraba de reojo a Isabelle que mantenía aún una sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que tal vez, la pelirroja le seguiría insistiendo… Tal vez, ella quería que le siguiera insistiendo, quería que la convenciera y le quitara el miedo que tenía.

—Esperaré a tu hermano en su habitación —dijo la pelirroja—. Tal vez él sí me de acción.

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar Lázuli, pero se detuvo ante la penetrante mirada de Isabelle— no soy lesbiana —la pelirroja soltó una risa.

—¿Y quién dijo que lo eras? —llegaron al piso y salieron del ascensor.

—Bueno… Tú me estabas proponiendo algo, y yo sé que me propones, no soy tonta.

—Oh, cariño —llegaron a la puerta del departamento e Isabelle evitó que Lázuli la abriera. Aprisionó el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo, su calor corporal compartiéndose.

Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y al final, los labios, tan suave que le provocaba un cosquilleo a Lázuli

—No necesitas ser lesbiana para disfrutar con una chica —le susurró—. Este es un mundo en donde todo se quiere etiquetar, no te etiquetes de esa forma —dejó de acariciarle los labios a la rubia y tomó sus manos. Guió las manos de Lázuli para que las subiera hasta tocar sus senos—. Se llama experimentar —se dio cuenta que la respiración de Lázuli estaba entrecortada y las manos le temblaban un poco—. Dime, Laz ¿Quieres experimentar? —Lazuli la miró, toda aquella inocencia en esa mirada tan azul. Esa inocencia que provocaba diferentes sensaciones de Isabelle.

Lázuli se sonrojó un poco, dos partes de ella en una lucha, entre el sí y el no. Entre el _camino sano_ , y el _camino del pecado,_ aquel que tenía un tentador color rojo como ese cabello y esos labios.

El camino era carmín, y le prometía placer, deseo y experiencia.

Los dos lados seguían luchando en la mente de Lázuli mientras seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a Isabelle, mientras aquellos ojos celestes se la comían viva y sus manos ardían mientras seguían sobre los senos de la otra mujer.

Cansado de tanto pelear, uno de los lados desistió.

—Sí —dijo después de tartamudear un poco.

El camino del pecado había ganado.

 _ **.**_

La luz blanca hacía que la habitación limpia de Lázuli se viera más brillante.

—Es demasiada luz ¿no? —preguntó Lázuli dejando su bolso a un lado y quitándose los zapatos. Isabelle le sonrió con ternura a Lázuli, quien se sentaba en su cama como una niña pequeña, totalmente nerviosa sobre lo que iba a suceder.

—Primero, Laz —dijo Isabelle tomándola de las manos para ponerla de pie—. Relájate. Esta fue tu decisión y no debes ponerte nerviosa por eso —se quitó los zapatos también y acercó su cuerpo al de Lázuli, acariciando suavemente el rostro de la rubia con sus dedos y sus labios—. No tienes que hacer nada ¿correcto? Solo disfrutar.

Y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Lázuli correspondió el beso y se dio cuenta que en sí, no era tan diferente. Sí, era con una chica, pero eran solo unos labios llenos de pasión.

La lengua, siempre atrevida, de Isabelle se abrió paso a la boca de Lázuli inundando todo. Y la rubia soltó un gemido de sorpresa ante la invasión y la mano que se posaba sobre su pecho.

La sensualidad de los dos cuerpos femeninos inundaba la habitación. Los gemidos eran bajos, pero provocaban sensaciones en el cuerpo de la otra.

Los labios de Isabelle se dirigieron al cuello de Lázuli, besando fuertemente hasta dejar una marca en la blanca piel. Luego, la ropa desapareció.

—Tú sí sabes cómo quitar un sostén —se burló Isabelle, provocando que Lázuli también riera. Ya desnudas, ambas se miraron. Lázuli trató de taparse, pero Isabelle lo evitó.

—No lo hagas. Mírate, apréciate, tócate, conócete —Lazuli era delgada, piel blanca de porcelana, pechos pequeños, cintura delgada y caderas formadas. Una adolescente de dieciséis con curvas. La tomó del mentón—. A la cama —le susurró yodo Lázuli aunque aún un poco nerviosa, aceptó y se subió.

Isabelle siguió besando a Lázuli, mientras su mano se dirigía a la parte más deseada, en donde la haría retorcerse y gritar de placer. Lázuli soltó una exclamación ahogada al saberse tocada, pero la sonrisa de Isabelle la hizo callar. Sabía que no le haría daño.

—Quiero que me digas si te gusta o no —le susurró, y comenzó a acariciar, a tocar, brindando pequeñas sensaciones a Lázuli que pronto se volverían más fuertes, que pronto la harían retorcerse y pedir por más.

Los gemidos de Lázuli eran contenidos, y movía lentamente su cadera, exigiendo más, deseando más.

—¿Te gusta, Laz? —le susurró Isabelle besándole el mentón.

—S-sí… ah… —gimió cuando sintió un dedo invadiéndola lentamente.

—Entonces gime más alto. Que todos te escuchen, y escuchen cómo disfrutas esto…

Y sin dejar de tocar, fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar al lugar en donde su boca tomaría el lugar de sus manos.

Lázuli apretó la sábana con sus manos y atendió a lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, gimió alto sin importar quien la escuchara, después de todo, Isabelle también gemía alto cuando tenía sexo con Lapis en la habitación de éste.

El calor la invadía por completo, definitivamente se sentía increíble.

Lázuli se sintió en las nubes, y se preguntó porque había evitado esto hacía tanto tiempo. Porque había dudado tanto.

Si se iba a sentir así, debió haber aceptado hacía tanto.

Era perfecto.

 _ **.**_

Ahora que rememoraba todo, se sentía más avergonzada.

Eso había sido tan solo el comienzo. Después de que gritara de placer como nunca, Isabelle no se detuvo. Insistió en acabar con toda la energía que ella poseía, en dejarla agotada para que durmiera como un bebé. Y fue de lo mejor, Lázuli experimentó tantas sensaciones en una noche que creyó que explotaría.

—¿Laz? ¿Estás ahí? —Lázuli se puso nerviosa cuando escuchó la voz de Lapis al otro lado de su puerta.

—Sí… —contestó la rubia. Isabelle se levantó y se estiró.

—Buenos días, bebé —saludó la pelirroja a Lapis y Lázuli se puso nerviosa.

—¿Iz está ahí? —preguntó el chico extrañado.

—¡Nos dormimos mientras hablábamos! —contestó Lázuli antes de que Isabelle contestara, la conocía y sabía que era capaz de decirle a su hermano.

—Bien… Estoy muriendo de sueño, pero traje desayuno ¿Quieren?

—Por supuesto, bebé —contestó Isabelle sin dejar de mirar a Lázuli con una sonrisa coqueta. Escucharon cuando los pasos de Lapis se alejaron y luego Isabelle le sonrió a Lázuli, mientras ésta se alborotaba aún más el cabello.

—Santa mierda ¿Qué hice? —se quejó la rubia. Isabelle se acercó y dio un largo beso en los labios de Lázuli.

—Disfrutar, querida. Y no te preocupes —le guiñó el ojo—. Esto queda entre nosotras.

Lázuli la vio levantarse y comenzar a cambiarse. Vio cuando el corto vestido rojo acarició las curvas de la pelirroja.

Suspiró.

Lo último que vio antes de tirarse a su cama nuevamente, fue la sensual figura de Isabelle contorneando las caderas de forma sexy salir de su habitación.

 _Maldición ¿qué he hecho?_

* * *

 ** _Nota: Kanskdkddjshdf Bueno, bueno. Me calmo._**

 ** _Este fic, fue idea de Rosa, esa maldita tiene un chip que puede shippear a todo lo que se mueve, así que se lo dedicó a ella... Y obviamente, también va dedicado a la creadora de la maldita Isabelle Cort, Schala S._**

 ** _Schali, gracias por crear semejante OC, porque es una semejante OC... Y la amo a pesar de ser tan perra... Espero haberle hecho justicia en este OS._**

 ** _Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, sucios! XD Les mando muchos besos!_**


End file.
